


Nothing To Worry About

by missxavenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxavenger/pseuds/missxavenger
Summary: You're worrying about Bucky while Bucky is worrying about something else





	Nothing To Worry About

The air was crisp and cold, causing a shiver to roll down your bare spine and instinctively search for the forgotten blankets at the end of the bed. Without opening your eyes you pulled them up over your shoulders, snuggling into the warmth with a contented sigh. The next place you reached for was Bucky’s side of the bed, hoping to find him lying there next to you; but when your hand only touched cold sheets you frowned, peeking open your eyes slightly.

It was still only early morning, the first touches of the sun leeching into the room, throwing misshapen patterns over the bedspread. The sheets on Bucky’s side were crumpled from where he had fallen asleep in them last night, but it was obvious he hadn’t been there for at least a few hours. It was becoming a recurring habit with him, he’d come to bed late - long after you’d already fallen asleep - and then he was up again before you’d even woken up. He was distancing himself from you and you couldn’t work out why, every time you’d try to bring it up with him he would shut you down. He’d kiss your cheek and tell you not to worry.

Honestly, it was starting to piss you off more than anything else.

With a sigh you sat up, letting the sheets pool around your stomach as you stretched your arms above your head, your legs dangling over the side of the mattress. If Bucky wasn’t going to stay in bed with you than you were determined to seek him out yourself and make him talk about whatever was bothering him, whether he wanted to talk about it or not.

Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and one of Bucky’s long sleeve shirts you left the bedroom, bare feet padding on the floor as you walked down towards the kitchen. The others were always up by now as well, getting back from runs or heavy workouts in the gym. You weren’t even surprised when you walked into the kitchen and found Steve sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hand.   
“Morning y/n,” He greeted as he caught sight of you. The smile slipped right off his face however when he noticed your expression. “Everything okay?”   
“Have you seen Bucky?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest and ignoring his question.   
“Sorry, haven’t seen him y/n.”   
“He was down in the gym earlier,” Sam piped up, leaning against the counter with a carton of orange juice held in his hand. “Seemed a little wound up.”   
“Thanks.”

You stomped your way down towards the gym, in absolutely no mood to be running around on a wild goose chase this morning. You were still tired, pissed off and the only thing you wanted was snuggle up with your boyfriend and have him tell you what was bothering him so much.

When you got down there Nat was just leaving, her eyebrows raised as she looked you up and down; she took in your expression and smirked.   
“Try the roof.”   
“The roof?” You repeated. “Why the roof?”   
Nat shrugged. “If I was avoiding someone it’d be the place that I went.”   
“Bucky isn’t - he isn’t avoiding me,” You huffed, feeling the blush rise to your cheeks.   
“Just try the roof.”

By now you were so done with chasing him, if he wasn’t on the roof than you were going to just go back to bed and let him sulk. If he wanted to sit out there in the cold than that was his problem.

You hissed as you stepped out onto the roof, wrapping your arms around your body while looking for him through the hazy fog.You caught sight of him just as a shudder rolled its way through your body; he was perched on the edge of the roof, his head held in his hands, knees bouncing nervously. You bit your lip with worry as you moved towards him.   
“Bucky?”

His head snapped up and he was out of his sitting position in seconds, closing the distance between you with a worried expression.   
“What are you doing up Doll?” He asked, running his hands over your hips.   
“You weren’t there.”   
“Sorry,” He murmured. “Just needed some time to think.”   
You moved forward so you could press your nose against the fabric of his shirt.   
“Is everything okay Buck? I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me, something that’s eating you up.”   
“I’m sorry,” He repeated again and you sighed.   
“Please tell me what’s wrong.”   
“I’m just worried, that’s all.” 

You were just about to ask him what he was worried about when you felt his hand slip up under the hem of the shirt you were wearing, his fingers smoothing out over the barely there baby bump, just big enough to feel. You smiled softly as it all started to make sense.   
“You know there isn’t anything to worry about right?” You whispered against his chest. “You’re going to make an amazing Father.”


End file.
